Revelations20
by courtney.fletcher.982
Summary: Christina also known as Chris comes to visit her mother and siblings Sue, Leah, and Seth Clearwater after staying with her dad in Texas for the summer. What happens when a hot-headed wolf looks into the eyes of a reject? Questions will arise to why she is there and why wasn't Sue faithful to Harry. Revelations will be made. Rated M OOC/Paul
1. Chapter 1

I'M ON the road with my dad, he's taking me back to my so called home "La Push" I'm not saying that I don't like La Push, it's just I would rather be in Texas were it is sunny and dry rather where it's cold and rainy all the time. Hell, the people there aren't that great either, it's like if you go away for a short period of time like I do they act like you're a total stranger but you've been their best friend since kinder garden. Fucked up huh? Well that's La Push for you cold, rainy and the people attitudes aren't any better. Just then the song Thank you by MKTO comes on. "Hey dad can you turn that up?" I ask you're probably wondering why I'm not doing it myself, the reason for that is my dad is real strict about almost everything and everyone. Savanna, I and my two step-brothers Gaven and Gerret know this. My dad nods then turns the knob on the radio up, I start nodding my head back and forth to the beat. Just then my phone beeps telling me that I got a text, I pull out my Iphone 5 and read what the text says.

_"Hey sis, enjoying the road trip?"-Sev_

I just put my head back and groan she was the one to come up with the idea anyway. I'm just like why can't I get on the plane and fly all the way to Forks? It would be much quicker and faster without all the awkward silences like this one, my dad isn't much of a talker at times he doesn't like sharing his feelings either I cock my head to the side and think _Now that's were I got that from..._ I stare down at the text for several more minutes before tapping out my reply.

_"No thanks to you ;("_

She reply's just then.

_"Ha-ha, I try C:"_

I just snort, _meaner_ I think. I look over at my dad who is concentrating on the road probably by the look on his face he's thinking and its one that I don't like either he's pissed, angry or just both eh well hopefully I didn't do it this time he might just be thinking this was a shitty idea too. I sigh, plug my headphones in, put them on my head and close my eyes to take a nap just as the song; Wish you were here by Avril Lavigne comes on.

Suddenly, I'm jerked awake by my dad nudging my shoulder, "HUH, I WANT PANCAKES" I say opening my eyes not sure of where I am until I remember the so called road trip I'm supposed to be on. It's been fun so far I got to daydream, text Sev, and fall asleep!-I'm being sarcastic-I realize that my dad is waiting for me to speak, wait what did he want again? I have no clue.

Dad shakes his head before speaking, "We're in New Mexico, and eh I think this is where Linda is from"

I try to hide my disdain at the name. _Linda_ what a bitch, that's my so called step-mother she's anything but. She disowns me for the much known fact that I'm living proof that my dad was unfaithful during their marriage, but hey I'm not complaining. At least she didn't poison Sevanna, Gaven, and Gerret's mind with that bull. I and Sev are close but Gaven and Gerret are the older brothers I never had, and thas were we get to Seth and L-

"Hey, Court, want to stop off somewhere and get something to eat?"

Great Mexican food. I really freaking' hate tacos "Sure, where?" I ask

My dad shrugs and says "Where ever there is food I guess."

Nice answer dad real nice. Anyway, you're probably questioning the reason why I don't like tacos, let's just say make sure your chew thoroughly or you'll feel it in your intestines. I'm a just look for some food places on my phone like a smart person would I snort, my dad doesn't even have his OWN phone he just uses the one his job gives him I'm just like what the buck. Several things come up; I think we ought to just stick to Taco-fucking- bell. "Hey dad how bout' Taco-_fucking_-Bell sound?" I look over at him to see his face visibly scrunch up huh maybe he hates tacos too?

"Isn't that a little raciest going to a Taco Bell in New Mexico?" Dad jokes. Or at least tries to.

I shrug "Erm I wonder, probably if it was maybe they wouldn't have built the store?" I say timidly not trying to upset him by correcting him, he doesn't like that-really strict-I lower my eyes hoping he doesn't catch on.

He does.

He narrows his eyes and all that comes out is a "Humph". Thank gebbus thought I was in trouble there for a second. We arrive at the Taco Bell just minutes later.

"What do you want?" my dad grunts. "

"A burrito with no tomatoes and lettuce ..."

My dad turns toward the mic and says his order soon enough we're back on the road, only this time I'm wearing a sombrero and eating a burrito, yum. I look at the GPS trying to see how many miles we have to go, sense we've taken 1-90 we have 1,850 miles and 29 hours in all if you drive straight through without any stops but unfortunately for us that's not the case. I look at the time shows in big blue numbers _6:59 _so we should be stopping soon I look over at dad whose rocking his head back and forth to Willow Smith's song Whip My hair. I snort thinking Sev would be laughing herself to tears, Gaven and Gerret would be asking where did dad's man card went I would've replied "_Up your ass"_ then get slapped or almost slapped in the face by Linda. That's another thing she hates cussing, I do mental eye roll because she cusses in Spanish all the time. I know because I heard some words that Gerret taught mixed with the usual gibberish.

Just then we turn into a rundown Motel called Las Palomas. I was already starting to nod off when we left Taco Bell. We get out of the car, take some stuff we'll need which is not much hopefully the motel won't be as cheap as it looks. We walk in to the receptionist desk and ask for a room with two twin beds she types on her computer for a few seconds then gives us room 24 key.

We walk down the narrow hallway to find the room 24 with the number 4 hanging off looking like it's been super glued several times with no avail. "Great place", I mumble as we walk into the room that looks like it's been robbed with a small box TV sitting in the corner and beds that look like they've been peed in. _I'm sleeping on the floor_, I think as I my dad that I'm going to bed early he does a double take and look at the small clock sitting on top of the nightstand which flashes in big red letters, 7:24. He looks at me with a raised eyebrow, "Isn't a little early to be going to sleep?" he asks.

"Big day tomorrow?"

He just grunts and walks past me to the bathroom to talk a shower. I walk over to the bed and sit stiffly down on the papery sheets just then my phone glows with a message, _How's the road trip coming__'__? - Gerret_

_Great, _I reply.

_Sounds like shit-Gerret._

_It is…_

_Don't worry it'll get better sport! Oh and Gaven says Sucks to be you! _

_Tell Gaven to shove it for me__..._

_Can do sis, Bya!_

I groan and flop on my bed with a loud _humph_ noise I turn my face into the sheets and sniff yup smells like pee that's the last thing I think of before drifting off into a dreamless sleep well not really… _Paul__..._

A/N This isn't my first FF I have others that I've made I'm just new to the whole writing thing. Feel free to check out my other stories; Aftermath: Coming Close and The short second life of Bree Tanner 'what if'.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Sorry I made the mistake of accidently putting 'Courtney' instead of 'Christina' in the last chapter, don't hate me xP

**Revelations2.0**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the characters that I made up and the plot.**

**Chapter 2**

"Ugh, are we almost there yet?" I ask the most asked question on a road trip, ever.

"Yup, Chris we're almost there" I can almost feel the sarcasm dripping from his voice.

I just sigh miserably and look out the window mentally cursing Savanna and her two senses.

After all we spent a night in that crappy cheap Mexican hotel may I need to remind you the one my step-mother recommended us to go to, that was probably were she _use_ to meet her hook-ups before she meet dad and got knocked up. Hell, almost everyone spoke Spanish, which isn't my most favorable language only because the people who I'm around-mostly at school in Texas-seem like they're always talking about something too important for us English speakers to listen in to they make sure to talk in gibberish. I was even forced to take Spanish in Middle School unfortunately, that didn't help one bit.

Right now I think we're border lining over Colorado into Utah, a cold harsh wind blows in my face, stinging my eyes confirming that fact. Why is it always so cold here? I think that question is just like asking why is the sky blue, to think that I'm going to be living in the cold for some months even it being Summer, doesn't even have an effect on the weather for the most part. In Texas it was scorching when we left, it almost went over 102 which, isn't surprising much at all, in the winter it just makes it over 53 and even then I feel like I'm in Alaska.

My dad tells me to roll up the window and says that I'm letting all the warm air out, so I quickly mash the button on the passenger seat door that makes the window zoom up to close. I start tapping my fingers on the dash then I start to hum a song, 'When I was your man' to be exact. Then, I find myself singing out loud like I somehow do we I get lost in a song, my dad clears his throat which makes me stop immediately. I blush and try not to look in my dad's direction but instead focus on the scenery around us. Which is pretty much nothing to look at, just a flat expanse of land that seemingly goes on and on, I wonder why dad chose this route probably something to do about solitude.

"So…" my dad starts "I hear Salt Lake City is pretty cool, wanna go and check it out?"

"Sure"

I never head of Salt Lake City before, it sound interesting though. I wonder what kind of lakes they have down there, or is that just a stereotype and they have no lakes at all? That would be pretty weird; naming a city after something you don't even have in the said city. That'd be a shame.

It takes us about 30 minutes from where we currently are, Sandy, to get to Salt Lake City; once we arrive we just drive around aimlessly looking at the beauty of the place. Then we stop when we come to one of those park forest areas it kind of reminds me of La Push's forests except you don't smell the salty sea smell in the air. I turn in my seat to look at my dad.

"Where are we?"

He looks at the GPS "Seems to be Memory Grove Park"

"Can we go out?"

My dad nods and then turns off the engine taking out his key then opening the door. I quickly get out of the car to take in my surroundings. I hear my dad whistle from my right but I can't help but just to keep focus on the sigh before me.

Beautiful. It doesn't have that much lush as La Push's forest but still its breath taking which I think all forests are and s for my dad, he probably just hasn't explored more than the Forks National Airport every time he drops me off. He never has actually been in La Push, only meeting my mother in a club at Port Angeles for a one night stand then not even coming back to my mom when she tells him she's pregnant. I'm not the one to hold grudges, so I let it go.

I see houses not far from where we are and wonder what it's like to have this practically in your backyard. I hear the steady flow of the stream just a few miles into the thinning trees, the chirp of the birds as they call to one another and the occasional wind rustling through the trees. An idea pops into my head which makes me hastily take out my phone, I see dad out of the corner of my eye quirk a brow.

"I want to show Sev, the twins, and everyone back at La Push"

He nods and I lift up my phone once I got it on Snapshot, then proceed to take several pictures at different angles with me zooming in and out. Once I got my fill of picture taking, I slip my phone in the back pocket of my shorts and lean against the car crossing my arms over my chest. My eyes suddenly feel heavy and I find myself nodding off, _I must be tired_ I think, and let out a yawn.

"You seem tired, why don't we drive around and look for a place to crash?" My dad says his voice full of concern.

"That'd be nice" I mumble with my eyes closed.

Then whatever happens next goes by in a blur. I remember my dad helping me into the car trying to find yet another hotel and thinking it better not be the cheap kind again and one mentioned by _her_. Luckily it wasn't and by the time we got to our rooms I didn't even change in to my PJ's before flopping down on the bed and falling into a dreamless sleep.

A/N Urgh! I apologize if it's a little short, its 10:30 right now and I'm super sleepy! Rights go to Bruno Mars for the song, 'When I was your man' and Google Earth for helping me find Salt Lake City and Memory Grove!


	3. Discontinued

A/N Okay so, I'm probably going to discontinue this story because of the lack of views it's getting. I might decide later on that I'll finish it if one of you guys PM me to restart it or when I start feeling it again. I will make more stories though and continue on my Bree Tanner since it has a lot of views. Until then-

X3


End file.
